Intoxicated
by StarCanopus
Summary: Series of HP Boy x Boy one shots. Rated M because the author has a dirty mind and likes writing lemons. ಠ.ಠ
1. Draco x Harry

Draco Malfoy absolutely loathed Harry Potter. Harry was the bane of his existence, the very thing that could set him flying into a rage. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, just that he wanted to steer clear of the black-haired boy and go about his life without having to think about that hatred. It had all begun that one day when the Gryffindor had refused his offer of friendship. _No one_ refused a Malfoy's invitation. No one. So when he heard those words of refusal, something had sparked in Draco Malfoy's chest. Something hot and blazing, scorching the very depths of Malfoy's frigid and uncaring heart.

* * *

Malfoy stepped onto one moving staircase, still half asleep from having stayed up way too late. He brushed an arm across his face, sighing as he tried to get rid of his body's heavy feeling. His eyes fluttered and he nearly missed his stop, jumping off right in time. Unfortunately, he stumbled right into a particular Gryffindor student who caught him by the elbow. He scowled when he raised his head and saw the Gryffindor crest on the person's robes.

"Fucking watch where you're…!" Malfoy raised his head higher to see Harry Potter's weary eyes behind his glasses light up in recognition.

"Well then, excuse me…" Harry let go of Malfoy's arm abruptly and began to step onto a staircase when the white blonde yanked on his arm and slammed him up against the wall.

"Did you not hear me? Watch where you're going! And why didn't you apologize after bumping into me?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "If I recall correctly, you are the one crashed into me, weren't you? I don't see the need for me to apologize. But if you insist, I will watch where I'm going next time. Excuse me…"

Malfoy's look of rage could not compare to anything. He absolutely hated Harry's cool composure and was determined to rid him of it. "You rude little fu…"

Harry slapped his hand over Malfoy's mouth. "Watch your language. It's improper to speak like that."

Malfoy's blood boiled. He slapped away Harry's hand, "Don't touch me!"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What is your problem with me? It's like whenever I see you, you're on your period or something."

That was the last straw. Malfoy launched himself towards the Gryffindor, his right fist raised and poised to strike. Harry's eyes widened as he attempted to dodge it. He did so successfully, but in doing so, he had leaned forward and to his right, easily losing his balance. The two crashed into each other once again and rolled, thrashing around violently. When they had slowed down and stopped, Harry was on top of Malfoy, his hands on either side of the blonde's head. They were both panting slightly; Harry's glasses were crooked and his robes were askew, showing his left collarbone.

"Malfoy! **Calm down!**"

Malfoy stared up and after a second, some sort of animal instinct overcame him and he flipped Harry over onto his back, pushing his lips harshly against the Gryffindor's. Harry's mouth opened in a shocked gasp, giving Malfoy the opportunity to shove his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Harry pushed his hands weakly against the Slytherin's chest.

"M-Malfoy!" He gasped when their lips separated. "W-what in the _world_ are you do…"

Malfoy pounced again, this time sliding his tongue across Harry's lower lip. His lips found their way down Harry's chin and neck, giving a small bite to the base of Harry's neck.

"Ow!" Harry shoved Malfoy off and scrambled up, holding his neck with a stunned expression on his face.

Malfoy's eyes were glazed with lust, as he gave Harry's body an appreciative look. Harry took a step backward until he realized something. The kiss had felt…good. He touched his lips with his free hand, still panting slightly from what had happened. Malfoy noticed this and stalked forward, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him down a hall. Harry protested slightly, though he was a little curious as to where Malfoy was leading him.

The Slytherin pushed him into a room, swinging the door closed behind them with a kick. Harry looked around the room, noticing that it was filled with old keepsakes that looked suspiciously like Slytherin belongings. Otherwise, the room was bare, obviously having been abandoned for quite a while. A sudden movement from the Slytherin distracted him as he turned to look back at the person who had pulled him into the room. Malfoy pushed Harry down, crawling on top of the boy. Harry's chest heaved up and down as Malfoy pulled on his robes, successfully stripping the Gryffindor of them after a few tries. Malfoy's lips collided with his again, this time with more passion. Harry gripped Malfoy's silky hair with both hands. He bit down hard when something slid into his pants, most definitely the Slytherin's hand.

"Ugh!" Harry arched his back, gasping for air. "W…wait…this…this isn't r-right!"

Malfoy withdrew from the kiss, tracing his lips with his hand to find blood from where Harry had bit down. "So you like that kind of stuff, do you?"

The pale blonde obliged, tracing his tongue down Harry's neck to his collarbone, where he left a flurry of love bites. Harry felt his erection harden even more, even more so when Malfoy slipped his knee between his thighs, nudging tantalizingly.

"Hmm? You're already hard? Should I take care of that?"

Malfoy slipped the boy's pants off, throwing Harry's legs over his shoulders and flicking his tongue across the tip of Harry's already moist member. Harry stifled a shriek by biting down on his arm as the blonde began bobbing his head up and down, from the head to base. Malfoy's arms tightened around Harry's thighs as he sucked faster, congratulating himself when he glanced up to see Harry's face red and sweaty, head thrown back in ecstasy. Harry's body thrashed and twitched as he neared his climax, incoherent words spilling out of his mouth, begging for more. His heart raced and his blood coursed faster through his veins.

"FUCK!" Harry arched his back once more as he erupted, filling Malfoy's mouth with his seed. Malfoy only grinned and put his finger in his mouth to coat it with Harry's cum. He slid his body over Harry's, the boy below him still breathless. Malfoy expertly slid his index finger into Harry's crevice, pushing it in all the way. Harry's cried out, his voice raspy from screaming so much earlier. He felt so tired that he couldn't move his body to react to the finger inside him. His legs trembled with anticipation as Malfoy finished preparing him. The blonde Slytherin took Harry's face between his hands, lightly kissing the tip of the boy's nose.

"This will feel good soon, I promise." He whispered, obscuring Harry's view of their lower half.

Unable to wait any further, Malfoy slid into Harry, forcing a cry from the Gryffindor's lips.

"Oh GOD!" Harry moaned, the pain almost unbearable.

Malfoy spared him no time to recover and began thrusting in and out at a steady pace. Harry had to bite down hard on his lip to prevent from screaming.

"Don't muffle your voice." Malfoy murmured into the Gryffindor's ear, giving it a nibble and pulling on it with his teeth. "No one can hear us here. I've made sure of it."

Harry felt like he was going insane, heat spreading at an incredible pace throughout his body. Malfoy began thrusting faster, sitting up and gripping Harry's hips.

"A-aah! Malfoy…! Go s-slower!"

Malfoy just pushed his fingers into Harry's mouth, silencing the boy apart from his moans. The smell of sex had filled the room by now as Malfoy gazed down at the Gryffindor, feeling proud that he was the one who had reduced the great Harry Potter into a gibbering wreck. Harry's inky black hair was matted with sweat, and his brilliant green eyes opening and closing rapidly, with tears flowing out.

"Why are you crying, Harry?" Malfoy leaned down, slowing his pace.

"I-it _hurts_!" Harry gasped. He shut his eyes, biting down even harder on his lip. Just then, Malfoy stopped, and the room was filled with silence. Harry opened his eyes to see the Slytherin pull out…and thrust back in with incredible force. He could keep it in no longer. He screamed Malfoy's name, hands scraping around him for something to hold on to. Malfoy pulled out and flipped him over, only to continue fucking Harry at an inhumane speed.

"NNGH! Ah..oh…FUCK!"

Harry's cries were some of the most exotic and sweetest sounds Malfoy had ever heard, and he wanted more. The Slytherin's hand snake forward and grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair and pulling his head back, whispering, "Does it feel good, Harry?"

Harry's lips pressed shut firmly, refusing to give the Slytherin what he wanted. Malfoy smirked and yanked his head back further, drawing a whimper from the boy.

"I said, does it feel good?" Malfoy pounded relentlessly into Harry, fucking him with deep and fast strokes.

"Yes! Y-yes it does!" Harry moaned as he turned his head to look at the Slytherin. Malfoy pulled him into a deep kiss, never faltering from his pace. Malfoy's right hand began its attack on Harry's cock, jacking it off rapidly. Malfoy winced as he felt himself nearing orgasm, but he was determined to come at the same time as Harry. The Slytherin felt Harry's cock throb once just before the Gryffindor threw his head back, screaming Malfoy's name while coming. Malfoy bit his lip and thrust forward one last time, groaning with pleasure as his seed filled Harry, spilling down the boy's legs. The both of them collapsed, attempting to catch their breaths from what had just happened.

Malfoy turned Harry over to look at his face, smiling widely when he saw the Gryffindor's flushed expression, along with his swollen and bruised lips.

"You make the most erotic expressions, Potter."

Harry looked away, blushing furiously. "Shut up! W-what the hell came over you?"

Malfoy tilted his head in thought. "I'm not too sure either. Maybe all that rage built up within me because of you transformed into something else, allowing me to release it properly. If you know what I mean."

He winked cheekily and Harry glared at him. "Get off me, Malfoy."

"Oh…don't say that…but look, now I'm not attacking you or insulting you or anything, because I've finally gotten over that hatred."

Harry sighed, propping himself up on his elbows and looking down at the mess they had made. "Our robes…"

Indeed, the two boys' clothes were rumpled and somewhat torn, not to mention the incredible mess that their robes had caught. Malfoy shrugged, pouncing on the boy again.

"I don't regret it."

Harry's cheeks burned as the Slytherin gave his neck a light kiss. He wrapped his arms around Malfoy, and they settled into a quiet stupor. Malfoy smiled gently at the boy in his arms. He was now clueless as to why he had ever hated this beautiful boy; perhaps the hatred had been his way of feeling passionate for someone. He shrugged, burying his face in the tangled black hair and closing his eyes, all while pulling his robes over the two of them, covering their bodies completely.

* * *

A/N ヽ(=´▽`=)ﾉ Finished! Anyways, I'd love to hear about your thoughts or any improvements I could make. Next pair will probably be James and Snape, because they are two adorable little things and yeah. I've never seriously written smut before so if you think this was bad, that's probably why. (｡≖‿≖) I was crying while writing this though. Like I don't know what was wrong with me. ( ´థ౪థ)


	2. James x Snape

James strolled down the long hallway with his book bag slung carelessly over his shoulder. It was currently a holiday so almost everyone had gone home to be with their families. He would have too, but had decided to stay to take advantage of the time and explore Hogwarts a little more. Before leaving, Sirius had told him to find quick escape routes that they could use for their pranks. James grinned when he thought of the endless possibilities as to what they could do if they had good escape plans.

He turned the corner and entered the library, swiveling to get a good view of the entire area.

Something shuffled behind him and he realized that he wasn't alone in the library.

"Who's there?"

Dead silence answered him so he tiptoed forward, bending down a little to peer between the shelves.

"Come on, I won't bite. Who's there?"

When no one answered him again, he grew exasperated, pulling out his wand and tapping the shelves lightly with them.

"Come out, come out wherever you are..." he sang in a lilting voice.

Something heavy flew at his head and smacked his glasses sideways. James winced and muttered, "Ouch..."

He straightened and glared at nowhere in particular. "You know, that wasn't very nice."

"Talking loudly and being a brat isn't very nice either."

A shadowy figure stepped out from behind a particularly cramped shelf. James recognized the shoulder length black hair and bangs that covered the person's eyes slightly at once.

"Sev-er-RUS!" James grinned and jumped towards the Slytherin, his arms outstretched. The figure flinched backwards and immediately flicked his wand at James. James flew backwards instantly and was suspended upside down, his robes falling the opposite way to cover his face. "Hey...I can't see."

A pale hand swept his robes away from his face and James grinned, seeing Snape's cold and expressionless face. Albeit it was upside down for him.

"Please refrain from playing your little tricks and shenanigans when you are here for the holiday. I personally would like nothing more than to shut you up in a closet and lock you there for the rest of the break, but I'm afraid there would be some trouble, so I won't."

"Hehhhh? You like that kind of stuff, Severus? I wouldn't mind if you tied me up and put me in a closet. Of course, I'd like you in there with me." James winked repeatedly at Snape, who made a disgusted expression and let go of his robes. James floundered around in the air for a bit until he was released, collapsing heavily on the ground.

"Aw, you could have put me down nicely."

"I don't like you."

Snape flinched again when he felt a pair of arms surround him.

"Don't say that, Severus...that hurts my feelings." James cooed into the other boy's ear.

Snape shivered and attempted to push James off, but the Gryffindor's strong arms prevented him from doing so.

"Stop that."

James tilted his head and whispered closer to Snape's ear, "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course not. Now, you little cretin. Do you mind releasing me?"

James' hand snaked down the Slytherin's chest, causing the other boy to tremble. "Come on...I'll show you a good time..."

He seized the Gryffindor's arms and threw them off. "Don't be ridiculous. You have a girlfriend. Go satisfy your sexual desire with her."

"Who...Lily? She's not my girlfriend. Don't tell me...are you jealous?"

"Lily obviously likes you now and since I like her, so please stop messing around and be faithful to her. Or at least make her happy."

James' eyes darkened when he heard that. He stepped forward and gripped Snape's collar tightly. "You...like her?"

Snape turned his head away, feeling a blush creeping across his cheeks at the close proximity of their bodies. "Y-yeah."

"Liar."

Snape turned even redder, pushing James off him. "I like her, okay? I just want her to be happy."

A flash of anger curled through James. He pushed Snape up against a shelf and several of the books toppled down. "So you mean to say that my confession in the beginning of the year meant nothing to you?"

Snape's eyes widened at the sudden change in the normally carefree prankster. "Confession?"

"I told you...in the beginning of the year, that I liked you. Were you just playing around with my feelings?"

Snape sucked in a breath as James' leg slipped between his thighs. "I thought you were making fun of me as always...don't tell me you were serious?"

James looked hard at the Slytherin. "I was serious."

Silence surrounded them and Snape could hear a rapid thumping of his heart. Or was it James'? It didn't matter. What mattered was that James Potter had just confessed to him, a Slytherin. James leaned closer, his nose almost touching Snape's. He paused and his eyes searched the other boy's, as if asking for permission. Snape just squeezed his eyes shut and waited until soft lips lightly touched his own. The feeling was pleasant; Snape quite enjoyed the feel of James' lips upon his. James deepened his kiss, pushing the other boy's lips apart. Snape's eyes snapped open when he felt a tongue enter his mouth, exploring and swirling around the cavern of his mouth.

"James..."

James pulled his head back to look at Snape's face. The Slytherin was flushed, his lips parted as several breaths escaped. His cheeks held a rosy tinge and his eyes were half-closed with heavy lids.

"You look so sexy even just after a kiss, Severus."

"P-please stop joking..."

James smiled darkly and said, "Are you embarrassed? We can't have that now, can we?"

Snape turned his head away and tried to push the Gryffindor off of him. "That's enough, now. I think we've gone too far."

"Oh but we just started."

His eyes widened when James pulled him towards a table and turned him so he could no longer see the other boy. "What are you doi...ah!"

James swiftly pulled Snape's robes off in one try, tossing them aside. He wrapped his arms around Snape, his hands traveling down to undo the other boy's belt.

Snape shook his head, embarrassed that he was being undressed by James. "_S-stop_ that."

"Don't wanna."

James let go of Snape's pants, letting them and his boxers fall to the Slytherin's ankles. His hands moved back up, tenderly caressing Snape's chest under the thin fabric of his shirt. He left a trail of kisses down the Slytherin's neck, pausing to gently bite Snape's exposed shoulder.

Snape gasped, "Wait..."

A slick finger slid into him, drawing a cry from his lips. James' eyebrows furrowed as he quickly added another one, sliding them both in and out of Snape's entrance slowly.

"Stop! Don't put so many in at once...uhh..ahh!"

James ignored his request and added a third finger in. He began to slowly thrust them faster, all while rotating them around to search for something. James smiled when he found it, and suddenly pushed all three fingers against it. Snape let out a scream when the Gryffindor pushed against his sweet spot, searing heat engulfing him in a haze of newfound lust. He anxiously bit down on his lip, waiting for James to pull out. The sneaky Gryffindor didn't though. Instead, James continued pressing against that spot, causing stars to appear before Snape's eyes.

"_James!"_

"You're so hot like that, Severus."

Combine with James' low whisper and the fingers inside of him, Snape's unattended cock throbbed painfully. He could wait no longer.

James' eyes flew wide open when he saw the Slytherin take his own length in his head.

"Severus? Don't you want me to..."

Snape didn't hear him; he was too busy pumping his fist up and down his cock, pleasuring himself right in front of James. James felt his own cock pulse and press up against his pants, making the feeling very uncomfortable. The sight of Snape pleasuring himself was almost too much. The Slytherin's back arched and he moaned loudly, his face tilted towards the ceiling. James began to feel jealous and left out, so he attempted to take the situation into his own hands. He pulled his fingers out of Snape, which made the Slytherin turn his head angrily.

"Why did you stop?"

"Don't worry, you'll feel much better soon."

Snape's eyes widened as James' trembling fingers undid his belt and took off his pants. He turned back around and concentrated on making himself feel good.

The tip of James' length pressed up against Snape's puckered hole, teasing it tantalizingly.

The Slytherin was shaking impatiently.

"Just put it in!"

James chuckled. "Patience..."

He pushed forward a little until only the head of his cock was inside. Snape tried to push back for more, but the Gryffindor held him in place, smirking infuriatingly.

"Just wait a little more..."

Snape's strokes grew faster as a burning sensation began to build up in him. He threw his head back as his whimpers grew louder. James took this as his cue to begin. He thrust into Snape and in one fluid motion, pushed his entire length in. Snape cried out and gave his cock one last stroke as he orgasmed, white fluid spraying out onto the table.

James leaned forward even more, one hand holding the Slytherin's hip and one hand pressed against Snape's chest. He groaned as the ring of muscle surrounding his cock tightened. Snape let out another cry as James began thrusting in and out of him, fucking him slowly.

"Put your hands on the table, Severus."

Snape obeyed, his hands gripping the end of the table tightly. The rocking movements of his body and James' made the table shake so much it banged against the chairs. James was resisting the urge to pound Snape into the table so hard that he wouldn't be able to talk or walk straight. However, when the Slytherin let out a slow moan, that was the end of James' patience.

He fucked Snape faster, and with each thrust, drew a sultry cry from the other boy's lips. James snarled, his forehead creased in concentration. Snape's head was dipped and his shoulders hunched as James' thrusts became more and more brutal. His body rocked forward and he rolled his hips back, meeting James' thrusts. He was gripping the table so hard that his knuckles had turned white. The sides of his vision had turned white and he struggled to keep his eyes open. The pain and pleasure was almost too much for him to handle and his knees buckled; if James hadn't been holding on to him, he would have fallen.

James reached forward and pulled Snape's black hair into his fist, yanking the other boy's head up.

"Do you like it, Severus? Do you like me fucking you so hard you can't even stand?"

Snape cried out as James thrust even faster, fucking him with hard and deep strokes. "C-come on...f-fuck me like you mean it." In truth, he was already swimming in an ocean of pleasure as the world disappeared around him. A lantern on the side of the table crashed to the ground and shattered.

James smirked cruelly and pulled Snape's head back even more. "Don't regret it later on when you can't walk anymore."

Snape screamed as James pounded faster and harder than ever, each thrust sending a wave of pain and ecstasy through him. His heart raced and his blood coursed rapidly through his veins; the heat was unbearable.

After a few more minutes of ferocious fucking, James could hold it in no longer. With a loud cry of "Severus!", he released into Snape's body, streams filling the Slytherin's insides and spilling down his legs. Snape's mouth flew open in a silent scream of pleasure as his knees gave out and he collapsed, desperately clinging to the table for support. James fell as well, his arms wrapped around Snape. Snape's fingers slipped and he fell sideways onto the panting Gryffindor. Both of them were trying to catch their breaths, the ruthless round of sex having taken its toll on both their bodies.

* * *

Snape groaned, his hips beginning to ache. "Potter...you ass."

"I told you not to regret it."

James pulled the Slytherin closer, hugging him tightly against his chest. "So I take it you like me?"

Snape flushed angrily. "Why else would I let you have sex with me?"

"Then what about Lily? I thought you said you liked her?"

Snape blushed and mumbled something. James tilted his head and lifted Snape's chin with a finger. "What did you say?"

"...I was trying to make you jealous."

James laughed. "Well it worked. But when did you start liking me?"

"Well I saw you in the garden once and you were petting your owl with a really gentle look on your face. And I don't know, I think that's when I fell for you, even though you made fun of me so much."

"That was my way of showing my affection, Severus."

Snape sighed and buried his head in James' chest. He curled himself up and snuggled into the Gryffindor's warmth.

"...we should probably clean the library up."

"Mm. Later."

James smiled, brushing strands of black hair from the pale boy's face. His smile turned mischievous and he leaned down and whispered, "Then shall we move to my bedroom? You don't know how many times I've jerked myself off to seeing you writhing on my bed in pleasure."

Snape's eyes flew open. He grimaced when he thought of his painfully throbbing backside. "You monster."

James laughed and said, "Well I suppose we should both rest after today. ...I love you, Severus."

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! I'd love to hear what you have to say, so feel free to comment! You can also comment and request a pair. I don't really know what to write next so...(｀・∀・´)


	3. George x Fred

A/N: Contains incest so if you no like, you no read. :3

* * *

The school grounds were completely silent as the two brothers made their way down to the Gryffindor common room. Fred hissed sharply when George accidentally stumbled forward and jabbed his back with the ends of the sharp fake teeth meant fr their most recent prank.

"Oi! Watch it! That hurts."

George muttered an apology, retracting the teeth in a hurry. He glanced down at his twin, who was rubbing his back irritably, the bottom of his shirt riding up as he did so. George gulped, his eyes darting away from his brother's exposed skin. Recently, he had been feeling extremely weird around Fred; his heartbeat sped up irregularly and his eyes had traveled scandalously to Fred's body countless times. He shook his head and clamped the teeth around his left fist.

"Shit! Damn, that's painful!" George slapped a hand over his mouth, realizing too late that he had practically shouted those words.

Fred turned to glare at his brother and see what on earth was going on. "Precisely why we _don't _use prank tools to harm ourselves."

George ducked his head, embarrassed. "Sorry..."

They crept into the furthermost corner of the common room and began setting up their 'welcome present' for the new first years.

"George, grab this end." Fred held out the rope and shook it.

"Right."

The two set up their preparations in silence. George shot occasional looks at his brother, trying to gauge what his twin was feelings. He normally always knew what Fred was feelings, seeing as how they were twins and all that. But today, his twin radar was clouded; he had no idea what Fred could possibly be thinking about or feeling. What was going on? He lowered the tools and tilted his head, frustrated.

"George? What's wrong?" Fred threw a rolled up piece of paper at him. "Are you suffering from constipation again? Because dear god, the last time you did, it was _not_ pretty."

"Gross. No."

Fred shrugged. "Suit yourself. Just hurry up. I want to get back to sleep and get up early to see the first years' reactions."

George sighed and looked back down, feeling a little bit depressed but had no idea why. He licked his lips and opened his mouth to say something, but when he looked up, the words disappeared from his mind. Fred was standing on a chair, stretching his arms up to pin the end of the rope into the tiny hole that he had drilled with his wand a few minutes ago. George's face turned entirely red, redder than his flame-colored hair. His twin's shirt was riding up again; George made a mental note to tell their mother to make larger sweaters, as he didn't want anyone else seeing his brother's body. Wait. What? That made no sense at all. He shouldn't care who saw Fred's skin and who didn't.

Nevertheless, he was entranced. His eyes roamed greedily over his twin, not wanting to miss the opportunity.

Fred was muttering several choice words, irritated by how the rope was doing what he wanted.

"I give up. George, hand me my wand." Fred turned his head to his brother, only to find George staring at him, no, at his lower half, with his mouth open. "What are you looking at?"

Fred glanced down to see his undersized wool sweater pulling his undershirt up. "George...are you looking at...what the _fuck _are you looking at?"

George didn't answer, and by now his twin had become pretty confused.

"Oi, oi, eyes up here, mate." Fred said half-jokingly. He was a little disconcerted by how long George's eyes had remained on him.

George started, blushing even more (if that was even possible). He stammered something incoherently and scrambled to pick up his brother's wand. Fred shook his head when his twin tripped, his lanky body sprawling ungracefully out onto the ground.

"What is your deal today? You're so out of it."

"I-I'm okay."

George stood up.

"Um..." Fred's eyes bugged out, this time it was his turn for his mouth to drop open. "Is that..."

George shook his head, puzzled. "What?"

He looked down to where Fred's eyes were pointedly boring a hole into. George dropped everything, his hands slapping down to cover himself.

"Why the fuck are you horny, George?"

Fred lowered his arms and jumped down from the chair. He picked up his wand where his twin had dropped it and pointed it accusingly at George. "Don't tell me you got hard from looking at me."

There was a long pause during which Fred grew increasingly worried.

"Hey, hehe...that was a joke...why...why aren't you denying it?"

George looked away, the heat in his cheeks refusing to die down. "I-It's your fault..."

"How is it _my _fault? How is it ever my fault?" Fred's voice was growing panicked.

"You're always...flaunting yourself...in front of me."

Fred nearly shrieked. "Flaunt? Me? I do not flaunt myself, you hallucinating idiot!"

George bit his lip, dying of shame. "You do. You should take responsibility for what you've done."

"Respon..." Fred was at a loss for words; he just stared at George, gaping.

A new silence took over the common room. George picked up his wand and the teeth and muttered a soft, "Forget it." before starting to make his way towards the stairs. "Sorry about this. Can we just forget what happened? I'll take care of it myself."

He expected a continued silence or Fred beating him up or something. He did not expect his twin to grab his arm and pull him into the dark corner. He most definitely did not expect Fred to kneel down and start undoing his pants.

"F-Fred! W..."

"Shut up." Fred's eyebrows were creased with concentration. "Just this one time, alright? Then we'll forget anything ever happened and we'll go back to being the two idiot twins that everyone loves."

George clenched a fist and bit down on it when Fred's long fingers took his length into his hand. He stifled a gasp when his twin's tongue stroked a line from the base of his cock to the head before Fred opened his mouth and sheathed the tip into his mouth.

"Fred. Wait. This...this is wrong..._stop_..."

Fred's eyes flitted upwards to meet George's. He ignored George's words and proceeded to swallow his shaft whole. George's hips twitched as he grabbed a fistful of Fred's hair. Fred pulled back slowly, only to drive back down and swallow again.

"Fuck...Fred...shit..."

Fred's tongue drew large circles around George's length, simultaneously pulling his head back repeatedly. The strangled sounds he was making turned George on even more.

"Fred...that's good...that feels really good..."

Fred winced as George thrusted forward and pushed deeper into his throat. He tried to keep up with his twin's pace, opening his mouth wider and allowing more into his mouth.

"Hnn...! Mmph..mm...hnn."

Fred broke free of George's grasp and gasped for air. "That-that's enough, George."

Of course, George's pent up sexual frustration released then and he grabbed on to Fred's shoulders, pushing his twin down onto the ground. "What are you saying? You didn't even complete the task and you're giving up?"

"George. What..."

George's fingers were shaking as he undid Fred's belt, pulling his pants down to his ankles. "George! Mmf!"

Fred's eyes widened as his brother pushed a hand over his mouth. "Shh...they'll hear you, you know?"

Fred bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He didn't want to admit, but he had imagined being in similar situations before. With George, exclusively. Those were the times when he had accidentally read some Muggle fanfiction about various things, such as books or TV shows. Most of them included elements like slash or incest and he couldn't help thinking of his closest brother when it came to that.

George slid his body over Fred's, encasing his twin's lips in a passionate and deep kiss. Fred's fingers tangled themselves in George's bright red hair and his hips jerked upwards to meet George's erection, the both of them sighing with pleasure.

George pulled back and whispered, "This might hurt a bit, okay?"

Fred's eyes widened for a second just before George plunged a finger into him, causing him to cry out.

"Shhh..."

He swung an arm over his face and bit it, trying to stifle his cries. George pulled his finger out until it was almost completely out, before slipping it back in. He added another finger, thrusting his arm forward and then back, enjoying the look of mixed pain and pleasure scribbled over Fred's features. Fred's back arched and his fingers drew long and angry red marks down George's shoulders when his twin hit a little bundle of nerves deep inside him.

"You're so lewd, Fred...You've only been penetrated by two fingers and yet you're falling to pieces in front of me."

"Ngh...ugh...ahh...d-don't...say that...ahh!"

"Does it feel good there?"

"A-Ah!"

George pulled back and pushed in again to hit that spot, drawing continuous soft moans from Fred. When he added a third finger, Fred cried out even louder, moaning, "George...I-I can't...not...thr...please..._please..._"

"Alright...you seem ready enough."

Fred's legs were shaking with anticipation as George removed his fingers and put both his left hand on one side of Fred's head, the other guiding his cock to Fred's entrance. Fred whimpered and thrashed back and forth when George thrusted into him with one long and smooth stroke.

"You're too loud, Fred."

"S-sorry..."

George held his position for a second before beginning to move. He thrusted deeper into his twin and placed both of his hands on either side of Fred's head to steady himself. His breaths came out in labored pants as he fucked Fred relentlessly.

"Hnn...ugh...ah!" Fred's body rocked so hard he had to grab on to the legs of the chair behind him, his arms reaching over his head to do so.

George pulled and tugged on Fred's sweater until he finally got it over his twin's head, leaving Fred with just his undershirt on. His hands groped Fred nonstop and he placed a trail light and gentle kisses down his chest, the soft feeling completely different from the speed he was fucking Fred at. Fred's eyes were shut tightly and his mouth was open in a silent cry of pleasure.

"The inside of you is so hot, Fred. God...you feel good. Are you sure this is your first time?" George breathed the words into his twin's ear. "No one has ever touched you like this, have they?"

One of Fred's eyes opened and he gasped out between George's thrusts, "Of...course...it is...ugh! No...no one else..."

George plunged deeper into Fred as the two of the lapsed into a period of silence with only the slapping of skin and Fred's quiet moans to break the restful atmosphere of the common room.

Fire bubbled through Fred's veins as he felt every one of George's deep strokes, each of them sending waves of pleasure flooding through him. He was about to open his mouth to cry out again when he heard a door upstairs open. George stopped his movements abruptly, ducking down and hugging Fred's body close.

"G-George...someone's coming down."

"Stay silent..."

They heard muffled whispers as soft footsteps stumbled down the stairs.

"_Harry_. Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron. If we're going to do it, we have to do it right. We can't have sex in the middle of the dorm with a bunch of other kids around us, can we now?"

Fred's mouth dropped open. "Ron...and Harry?" he whispered.

George smirked once before beginning to move again, but this time his thrusts were slower and gentler. "I kind of expected it, you know? They're inseparable."

"George..." Fred's fingers drew more red lines down George's back and his legs wrapped around his twin's hips in an effort to make him stop. "Stop...they'll notice..."

"Not if you stay silent..."

The footsteps stopped and Fred didn't dare breathe, his eyes staring urgently at George, pleading for him to stop. His twin smiled infuriatingly and continued to pound into him, faster but not making a lot of noise at the same time. Fred's mind was going blank as the heat consumed him. _At this rate...I'll..._

"Oi...Harry. Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"That...smell...It's like...sweat...and sweet..."

Fred drew back his fist and lightly punched George, mouthing the words, "Stop! Stop it, George!"

George shook his head and threw Fred's legs over his shoulders, driving into his twin at a completely new angle. Fred pulled his sweater towards him and bit down on it, resisting the new screams that threatened to escape from his lips.

"I don't smell anything, Ron. Maybe you're just dreaming."

"I don't think so...do you hear that, too? The tapping sounds?"

Harry snickered, "You're going crazy, Ron."

"No...I'm pretty sure..."

"Do you want to fuck or not? If not, then let's just go back. Stop making up stuff to stall time!"

Ron sighed. "Fine...let's go... I wasn't making it up though."

The footsteps receded and the twins heard the Fat Lady mutter something before closing.

Fred let out his strangled cries, panting harder as George went full speed, thrusting into him without mercy.

"You..you did that on purpose! They could have...f-found out!"

George grinned, sweat dripping down from the end of his nose. "I wouldn't have minded."

"You should!"

Fred felt himself growing even hotter if possible, the orgasm inside of him growing stronger. George paused for a minute as he gasped, "Are you ready? I am..."

"W-wait..."

George shook his head. "No more waiting."

He found the spot he had attacked earlier with one try, hitting Fred's prostate so hard that his twin let out a wailing cry. George threw his head back as he came, his release filling the inside of Fred. He groaned as his twin's inner walls pulled every last drop from him, the thick white streams dribbling down onto the common room's floor. Fred came shortly after, his arms wrapping around George as he convulsed, coating his and George's stomachs with his own release. The two of them lay there for a minute, catching their breaths with George slumped unceremoniously over Fred. George struggled and propped himself up with one arm, smiling mischeviously.

"You up for Round 2?"


End file.
